


Little Shop On The Corner

by Pinestar



Series: Hold Me [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Friendly Staff, M/M, Post-Sonic Forces, Pre-Sonic Forces, Short, Sonic Forces, engagement ring - Freeform, jewellery shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: The little jewellery shop on the corner.
Relationships: Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Hold Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Little Shop On The Corner

Mighty first saw it in a jeweler's window. A dainty little silver ring with a point five carat diamond. But it was far too expensive. Everyday on his way home from work, Mighty would visit the small jewellery shop, to check on the little engagement ring. Once he saw the ring’s partner wedding ring, he had a new number to save for. 

Everyday, when he walked in the little store, the staff wished that visit he'd be able to buy the rings. And the day he could, all the staff cheered. They offered congratulations with bright smiles. They double checked they had the right size. When the chipmunk doing the transaction handed him the bag, Mighty leaned over the counter and hugged her. Everyone took turns hugging the teary eyed armadillo. 

After that, they heard no more. Years passed, the war raged, and the little jewellery shop on the corner stood proud. Every new staff member was told the armadillo’s story. But a corporate jewellery shop opened up, and the little jewellery shop on the corner lost many customers. It was sad there now. 

And then the armadillo came back. He came back with a brightest smile. And hanging on his arm was a pretty young man. The hedgehog greeted them with handshakes and thank you’s, while they stood in shock. “Sorry it took so long.” Mighty said, “Took a while to find the best time.” Sonic only giggled, eyes shining with love when he gazed at Mighty. The two browsed the shop, and Mighty picked his own rings. With happy goodbyes and promises to return, the two left. It took an hour for customers to flood the little jewellery shop on the corner. The staff all smiled; they knew why. And they sent their best wishes to the engaged couple.


End file.
